Save Mobious, Save our world
by lily the rabbit
Summary: This story was about a girl and her friends not more than 12 years old going to Sonic's World accidentally. Will she and her friends save Mobious from danger and save their world too? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Save Mobious, save our world

**Chapter 1: The BEGINNING**

This story is about my adventure in Mobious, from the day I enter the strange portal in my room…

* * *

**(Cheryl's POW)** "Yahoo! It's time for me to play the computer!" I shouted as I jumped out from the car. Me and my family had just came back from the mall, and I can't wait to play more Sonic Games!

As I enter in my room, the first thing I saw was something like blue swirls moving on my wall.

"What is THAT thing?" "Is this a joke or something?" I said as I walk to that "moving blue swirls" to try to peel it off or something.

"Huh? What's happening? HELP!" I cried as I feel like I was suck into that blue swirls. I disappeared into the flowing blue swirls feeling like I was NEVER EVER going to return to my home.

* * *

What has happen? Find out in **Chapter 2, A new world, a new life**.

If you want your fan characters too be in it please tell me. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: A new world, A new life

**Chapter 2: A new world, a new life**

**

* * *

**

Cheryl has found that she is in Mobious and saw her 2 character that she created. She also found 3 of her earthling friends was also "suck" into the portal, and strange things begin to happen to Cheryl and her friends…

**(Cheryl's POW) **"Where is this place? Where am I?" I asked myself as I found myself in a dimension with these shapes of all sizes. Most of these shapes are invincible with lights on their edges. I feel like I was in a dream. I also heard a woman's voice saying: "Find your 4 best human friends, save Mobious, save everyone from the disaster that awaits them…" Then, I was dropping down to nowhere… before I can see anything, I thought I saw two of my FC, Rapunzel the echidna and Liona the lion…

"Cheryl, are you ok?" said a voice. "Rapunzel, she seems to be waking up…" said another voice. As I wake up, I feel a bit dizzy. I saw two figures that look like an echidna and a lion. "Who are you guys?" I asked them. "You don't remember? Look at us properly!" said the lion. "Liona the lion! Rapunzel the echidna!" I cried as I hug them. I used to think that Liona is my sworn sister. She is 8 and is a princess from Planet Solaris. She wears a gold tiny tiara, a tight red blouse with frilly things on the end of the sleeves and has a straight white line on her blouse with 4 golden laces that lines into 2 big crosses on. She also wears a red track pants with a white lining that ends to the end at the side each.

Rapunzel is a 10 years old blue echidna that has 2 ears that are inherited from her great- grandfather, which makes her strange. She has a long pig's tail hair that leads to her waist. She wears a long- sleeved blouse and tiny lines that are straight. She wore a frilly skirt. She used to have hair as long to her legs but was cut of by her wicked stepmother. After hugging each other, Liona explain that we are now in Mobious. I didn't know that Mobious is real; I thought it was just a planet in the Sonic games! Then, I told Liona and Rapunzel about my dream (or something like that). I think that my 3 best friends are maybe somewhere in Mobious too, maybe sucked by that 'swirls'.

Liona thinks that we should ask if anyone have seen 3 human girls somewhere. I agree but I don't think a human girl roaming around (me) will not attract any mobians. But, I really want to see how Mobious looks like, so I followed my friends to a small village.

In the village, I saw many mobians doing their shopping or chatting with each other. There are also some kids playing and laughing. She brought us to a house. There was also a signboard outside the house. It says 'Aunt Carrie, the woman who knows everything and a fortune teller'.

As I walk into the house (also glad I was wearing my purple crab and the cancer symbol with a long jeans, perfect for visiting a fortune teller!) I saw at least 3 or 4 mobians queuing up to a red and quite fat fox to ask questions. She wears same tattered clothes and a read scarf on her head. She also has long curly brown hair that reached to her shoulder. Me, Liona and Rapunzel queued up too. I don't what will Liona do but I hope she did it right. Liona also told me that the red fox is Aunt Carrie.

I saw some mobians staring at me and whispers to each other on my back. When it is our turn (finally!) Aunt Carrie takes a look at me and asked the other mobians to wait outside for a while.

She also closes and locks the door. When she returns to her seat, she asked me: "What brings a young and beautiful human here?" I blushed a bit at her reply. Liona told Aunt Carrie that we are here to ask if there are also other humans seen recently around Mobious. Aunt Carrie closes her eyes like she was meditating. After a minute, she replies that she can sense things only at here or places 3 kilometers away. But she could sense that there is a girl at a village just 1 kilometer away. She also said that the village is at the north. She points the direction and Liona gave a dollar to Aunt Carrie. We thanked her as we walk away.

"So, we just quickly go to the nearby village and find the human girl?" asked Rapunzel. "Yup!" said Liona. "Let's ride our Extreme Gears to the village!" said Rapunzel as she wears her goggles. "But… I did not have an Extreme Gear hoverboard!" I cried. "Don't worry, I thought you created me to keep your hoverboard too, remember?" said Liona as she takes out my hoverboard. It is yellow in colour. "Thanks!" I cried out. I hope I can manage it, hope I didn't fall! Then, we fly to the nearby village. I was also having trouble flying the hoverboard. Luckily, Liona help me with it. Soon, I was flying in no time! It is harder that I thought!

After at least 15 minutes, we reached to village. There is a signboard near the entrance; it says 'Little Village'. Rapunzel went to ask if the mobians saw any human around. We soon gather much information. We found out that there was really a human girl around this village. So Aunt Carrie's predictions were right! The human girl has a short black hair and is at least 11 years old. She was caught and put in a dungeon, they were afraid that the girl might cause chaos. If I am not wrong, that must be my friend Sarah!

We immediately run to the house of Little Village's head. We soon found his house. We asked the guards to let us in sweetly (I still can't believe it works!). We demanded that the head, Mr. Celix to let go of my friend. But, Mr. Celix replied: "I'm afraid no, if I did it, my villagers might think I was crazy enough to let a human whom we don't know if she's evil or not! And you girl! He cried as he pointed to me. : "I could have put you in a dungeon too! You are lucky I am in a good mood! Get out from my house quickly before I change my mind!" He shouted. We can only run out from the house … quickly!

"Bad idea!" said Rapunzel panted after running. When I was thinking of an idea on how to save Sarah, I saw an old building with a word on the door saying 'dungeon'. "Follow me!" I tell my friends as I run to the building. My friends soon catch up. "Look!" I said as I pointed to the word 'dungeon'. "So… what's the plan? Asked Liona. I whisper to them. They agreed and Liona, whose power is fire shoot a big blast of fire to the door. The guards soon run away quickly. "Scardy- cat! Or should I say, Scardy- GUARDS?" asked Liona cheekily. We laugh together.

Then, Liona 'absorbs' back the fire which burned the door down. We run inside, finding the cell that contains my friend. There are 3 floors together. Liona will find in the 1st floor, Rapunzel will search the 2nd floor while I search in the 3rd floor. When I was searching for her, I saw someone from the last cell calling my name. "Cheryl! I'm here! It's me, Sarah!" I soon run to the last cell. I found here! I called Liona to come here to help me melt down this metal cage with fire.

Soon, Liona and Rapunzel was running to me and melting the cage with fire. I quickly help her out. Then, we saw guards running to us. Rapunzel extends her hair to 2 meters with a spell she say. She uses her hair to smack down the guards. "Victory!" I said as we run past the unconscious guards. Rapunzel help to fight the guards that we crossed. We quickly get out from the dungeons and fly on our Extreme Gears. Sarah was on my hoverboard; she was holding my waist tightly and was afraid. I assured her that everything is fine as we fly off, leaving the angry guards whom are screaming and shouting.

It was soon getting dark. We found a cave to sleep for the night and have a campfire. Me and my friends told Sarah everything about what is happening because she was not a fan of Sonic. I hope we can find my 2 other human friends, Penny and Mary. I hope they are alright.

* * *

What will happen to them? Will they succeed in finding another friend? Or they will encounter an enemy?

Find out in **Chapter 3: Eggman In The Move!**


	3. Chapter 3: Eggman in the move!

**Chapter 3: Eggman in the move!**

**

* * *

**

After having a good night's sleep, the group set out to find Cheryl's remaining friends. But when they saw Eggman riding on the Egg Mobile, their adventure has just begun.

**(Cheryl's POW) **After a good's night sleep. Me, Sarah, Liona and Rapunzel set off to find my 2 other friends, Penny and Mary. I was worried about them, having being stuck in another world without knowing where is it is terrible!

"Don't worry, Cheryl, Penny and Mary will be fine." said Liona.

*Sighs* "I hope so." I said as I walk through the forest.

"Hey! Let me go!" cried a voice from the sky. "Hey bald-head! Let us go this instance! I want my mommy!" cried another voice. We look up and saw a flying object with someone on it with two big hands on that object holding two girls each. I recognized the two girls, its Penny and Mary! And the person in the flying object is Eggman on the Egg Mobile!

"Oh no! Isn't that Penny and Mary? And who is that fat guy?" Asked Sarah. "Haha… fat guy…" I thought.

"How are we going to save them? They are high up in the sky!" I asked. Just then, we saw a blue blur hitting the Egg Carrier, making it fall. Why did I seem to recognize the blue blur? When the Egg Carrier drops, the hands let go Penny and Mary. The blue blur catches them and land near us. When we look closer, the blue blur was Sonic!

Then, me and Sarah hugged Penny and Mary, we are reunited at last! As the Egg Carrier falls, Eggman cried out: "Curse you Sonic!" We all giggled.

"Hey, why are there four human girls here? We haven't use Chaos Control for weeks, so there is no way humans can come to Mobious!" said Sonic. "What's Mobious? Where are we? And what is Chaos Control? Asked Penny and Mary. One by one girls!" cried out Sonic. "I can't possibly answer all these questions at once!

"Anyway, we are in a planet called Mobious. I replied. "And these two are Liona the lion and Rapunzel the echidna, they are my friends!" I said.

"Nice to meet you two!" said Penny as she shook hands with Liona and Rapunzel. "I'm Penny and this is my friend Mary." She said as she points to Mary. "Also, why are there strange creatures here? And who is that evil guy Eggman? He is as fat as an egg to tell the truth, and his name fits him perfectly! She said as she giggled.

"We are called Mobians, we are another living creature from another planet. And I don't think I have properly introduced myself, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Replied Sonic.

" Eggman is a mad scientist that wants to destroy the world and create a new empire called Eggman Empire. Replied Liona.

" Now I get it!" said Mary, me and Penny was cycling in our neighborhood when we suddenly reach here!" she cried.

" Hey, I want to introduce you all to Tails and others! Tails is a clever engineer and I bet you all will like him! Said Sonic.

"That is a good idea! Come on! Next stop, Tails' house! I cried as we tried to keep up with Sonic' s speed. You have no idea how fast he is!

* * *

The adventure will continue in **Chapter 4: Friends Forever!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friend Forever!

**Chapter 4: Friends Forever! **

**

* * *

**

(Cheryl's POW) "Please-don't-run-that-fast!" I cried as I panted after running so fast. Me and my friends are trying to catch up with Sonic but he is just to fast!

"Here we are everyone!" Said Sonic. "We have reached Tails' house!"

"Finally!" we all cried as we fell to the floor. We are SO tired after running that fast. Then, Sonic knocked on Tails' door. We only heard a voice telling us that he is coming and the door opened. I saw a yellow fox with two tails opening the door. It is Tails! Tails was glad to see us as he greeted us in.

"Sonic! I am so glad to see you again!" cried Tails. "It's been almost a week since I last seen you!" said Tails again.

"Hi buddy! Can you do me a favour?" asked Sonic.

"Sure! What do you want me to do? Uhh… Sonic, aren't there humans?" He asked as he point to us. "Yup! These are humans! Eggman said that they are DIFFERENT from other human girls, so he wants to check it out or something." Explained Sonic.

"Wait a minute! Eggman didn't say that!" Said Sarah.

"I can tell it from his looks!" said Sonic as he grins. "He probably wants to make use of you for evil!"

"How about we come inside to talk? It is hot out there!" said Tails as he welcome us inside.

"Ok, it's quite hot here too…" said Penny as we walk into Tails' house.

As soon as we enter Tails' house, Tails is back from the kitchen holding a tray of some muffins. "Enjoy!" he called out.

After sitting down and treating ourselves to a muffin or two, we explained everything to Tails.

"Hmm… this is quite strange…" Tail replied.

Just then, a loud bang was heard from outside. "What's that?" Liona shrieked. There were about twenty robots outside. And above them, was Dr. Eggman on the Egg carrier.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he attacked Eggman. "Ho ho ho! Eggman called. "Long time no see!" "Uhh… we just met about half an hour ago…" I replied.

"Uhh… never mind! My robots, attack! Be sure to don't hurt these human girls! Bring them to me!" said Eggman as he fled away.

"Don't go away! Eggy! Sonic shouted as he struggled to fight these robots. Soon, all of us were helping Sonic to battle with the robots.

"Urgh!" shouted Penny as she hit a robot with a plank of wood. "I never done anything like this!"

"Me too!" Sarah replied. "I though battling robots was as easy as they did it in the movies!"

When we almost won the battle, I heard Penny, Mary and Sarah was shouting for help. I turn around and saw them stuck in a big glass container. They were captured!

"Cheryl! Look behind you!" Penny screamed. Before I could turn around, a big glass container was over me. I was stuck too!

Soon, the robots carried us to the sky. "Sonic!" I called out.

"Don't worry! I will save you! You must wait for me!" called out Sonic as he attacked a robot.

Then, we were carried away by Eggman's robots. "What will happen to us? Why Eggman wants to catch us?" these questions echoes through my mind. "Why?"

* * *

Find out what happens in **Chapter 5: Captured!**


End file.
